


Captain Underpants AU - Murder Underpants

by KoroObsessed



Category: Captain Underpants (Book), Captain Underpants - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy your heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroObsessed/pseuds/KoroObsessed
Summary: Something I uploaded to my Tumblr, I'm surprised I'm the first person to upload a Captain Underpants fic on here.And it's about murder. GOODIE.Inspired by the following:http://clockworks-time.tumblr.com/post/159824969868/my-captain-underpants-au-is-where-everythings-the - 1http://clockworks-time.tumblr.com/post/159947813423/top-10-anime-deaths-submitted-by-macknelsimmons - 2Forgive me for spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy the fic!





	1. He Has To Go.

George and Harold sat at the table in their treehouse, drooling a bit as they start to dose off, till suddenly they snap back to reality and look around, god it's late but... they have so much homework cause of Mr. Krupp and that's _stupid_ VHS tape! They looked at each other with no words to exchange, George sighing softly "We can't keep doing this until graduation!" George hissed out as he threw his arms into the air "Don't you think I know that!?" Harold retorted, doing the same motion before flopping onto the desk, causing a few papers to slide off it or behind it. George's arms fall to his sides as he stares up at the ceiling. He had bags under his eyes, he glances at his bad haircutted friend, who looks dead inside as he tries to do a difficult math problem.

George then glances at their tv and movie collection, slowly getting up and out of his chair to walk over to the collection, pushing some of the monster movies off one **specific**  movie. Harold lifts his head up to look at his friend "George this isn't the time for movies! We have work to d-" George huffs and interrupted his friend "We aren't going to watch the movie, we are going to make a plan out of it." Harold raises a brow and walks over to his friend, looking over George's shoulder "Uhhh... what plan are we going to make with a **slasher**  film?" George looks at Harold and smiles slightly, his eyes dulling over "Isn't it obvious? I mean, it's clear there is no _easy_  way out of this, so... what else is there to do besides **_kill_**  our principal?" Harold took a few steps back "G-george! We can't! We just can't!" George throws the movie down, turning around quickly to grab Harold by the arms and shake him " _ **WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE!? IT'S THIS OR BEING BEATEN TO DEATH!**_ " George has finally snapped, weeks and weeks of this treatment can get to a young child's psyche!

Harold swallows and stutters out "How will we get away with it!? How will we even face everyone after it!?" George breaths in and lets the terrified Harold go "I don't know how we will face everyone, but I do know this is what the school needs... if we don't stop this, Krupp will continue to torment kids like us till he retires!" George looks out the window then walks towards it to lean out it. "I... I know this is for the best of Jerome Horwitz Elementary. It's a burden we'll have to carry for everyone we care about." George looks towards the ground.

Harold stares at his friend, processing the situation before sighing "Well... no matter what I'm with you, we need to get to planning tho..." George looks back at Harold and nods. They run over to their desk and shove all their books, unfinished and finished homework to the floor as they bust out some blank printer paper and various art supplies, ranging from markers, pencils and pens.

_**~The Next Day~** _

The next morning, the boys didn't show up to Mr. Krupp's house, he squinted his eyes at the empty sign filled lawn and growls, his teeth sharpening "Those snot nosed...." He shakes his head than laughs softly to himself "Oh well, it was their choice~" He hummed as he leaves for work.

Finally, once at school, he waited for those boys to show up, when they finally did, they looked... different. More emotionless and out of it than usual. Mr. Krupp squints a bit and sneers "And _where_  have _you two_  been?" The boys looks slowly up at their vic- no, **_principal_**  and just gave two weak smiles "W-we're so very sorry, we slept in and didn't mean too." Mr. Krupp crosses his arms with a snarl "Well let's see what your little "apology" got you! **TO MY OFFICE NOW**!" He pointed at the office door, baring his sharp teeth.

The boys simply nod and walk to the office, sitting in their chairs and George pulls off his backpack and rests it on his lap. The two give eachother a worried glance as Krupp got out the VHS tape, slamming it on the desk, surprisingly it didn't snap on contact with the antique walnut desk. The boys didn't flinch tho, not even when Krupp got up close and started to laugh and mocked them "So what will it be? 'We are so sorry Mr. Krupp! Give us another chance!' or or 'No please! You can't be that cruel! Please we'll do much more just don't give the football team that tape!'? Well no matter the "apology" you can't change my mind!" He stood up straight, crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk... until he noticed the long silence, he opens one eye to look at the boys and frowns, seeing them staring at the floor. " _Nothing?_  Not even a simple plead? Jeez, you kids have changed!" "Because of you." George says bluntly.

Krupp raises his brow "Because of **me**? Excuse me, I'm not the one who ruined a whole game for a huge prank!" He snarls, baring his sharp teeth. George finally looks at his princi- no **_victim_**  with a dull look his eyes "No, you weren't the one who was having **fun** , but you did blackmail two fourth graders into doing **_all_**  your work then constantly made them loose sleep to do some **STUPID HOMEWORK**  just cause you **_HATE_**  us so much for having fun!" George voice slowly raises with each emphasis, he and Harold stand on their chairs as George unzips his backpack

" ** _AND WE HAD JUST ENOUGH OF IT!_** " George yanks out a kitchen knife, but, the boys didn't expect what Mr. Krupp did next, he **laughed.**  Just **_LAUGHED!_**  "Awww is the two little boys going to try and scare "mean old" Mr. Krupp with a fake knife? You think you are the first kids to pull that act? Please, it's getting old. Even if it is real, neither of you have the guts to h-" " _JUST **FUCKING** SHUT UP!_ " Harold interrupted with a loud shout and sniffles as his eyes go glossy "I HAD JUST ENOUGH OF YOUR **_FUCKING_** SASS! All you do is bully children like me! Like George! Like **_every child here!_** " Harold grabs the knife and yanks it from George's hand, George just let's his best friend take it and watches as the plan went from George doing the act to **Harold!**

Harold hops up on the desk, not even noticing when the VHS tape breaks under one of his feet "ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS MADE KIDS _**SUFFER**_! All but four! Kipper and goons! For **months**  Kipper threw me around, even when my mom came to you for help, you scoffed and continued to defend your fucking nephew! Your nephew who has **_harmed_**  more kids than you can imagine!" Harold took a step closer, causing Krupp to back up and fall back into his chair, for once, he was actually **_scared_**  for his well being!

Harold continued to sniffle as tears pour down his face "WELL I'VE HAD JUST ENOUGH! I've had enough of you, the teachers, **_this school_**!" He lets out a shaky breath " ** _You are just a awful human being that doesn't even deserve the life you were given!_** " Harold closes his eyes as he swings

**Scream, slash, choke and gag.**

Harold opens his eyes and nearly drops the blood soaked weapon as his principal now graces at his throat, tears streaming down his face as he tries to stop the heavy flow of blood, he looks at the two boys with one look that can only be described as ' ** _Why?_** ' before he falls forward, Harold quickly backing away, dropping the knife and falling off desk, George catches his friend, who is shaking as he looks at his work.

It's done. Krupp and the tape are gone. But what is this empty feeling that the two feel? Why aren't they celebrating? Why aren't they happy? Isn't that how most killers feel?

The boys look at each other and gulp. George helps Harold down and reaches into his bag for a clean red towel, he wraps the knife in the towel and wipes the little blood that got his hand off on the towel. Harold just stares at his hands, blood leaking down his arms, he sniffles softly "G-geooorrge?" He looks at his friend who hands his pal another towel "Yeah Harold?" "I-i feel empty." George looks down "I do too pal... I do too..."

After Harold wiped off his arms, the boys snuck out to the faculty bathroom to change Harold's clothes, tho Harold had to wear a dress shirt since George was supposed to end Mr. Krupp, while everyone was still busy doing their own thing, once cleaned up, the boys left school.

They soon find a place to hide all the evidence and just went home, using the excuse that Harold got sick at school and was given left over lost and found clothes.

The boys quickly sat in their rooms, staring at the walls, wondering if they made the right choice.

_**If only George saw an ad for a 3D Hypno Ring...** _


	2. "I didn't mean it..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Harold feeling? =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but it'll do the trick, I just need some ideas for George for his "coping" of this, then after that will be a George and Harold convo.
> 
> Hope you all are having fun =)

It's been weeks now since Krupp was found dead in his office, the news released descriptions of the murder scene but nothing else. That was until photos leaked online and kids got an eye full of their principal dead at his desk.

George and Harold felt nothing during this, their parents assuming it was some form of grief over being the last ones to see him. They never mentioned anything about the tape or what Krupp had them do for weeks.

Harold soon let himself go, his hair was never brushed and soon just lays curly flat against his head, most say he looks good with long hair but he never listens. He was taking this the hardest since he's the reason his principal is dead! He curled up in his bed underneath his covers and grabs his forehead, Mr. Krupp's voice running through his head

'You could have told your mom'   
  
_'You could have called the school board'_   
  
_'You could have done something **other than**  kill me!'_

He softly sniffled as he whined out when he was alone "I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry."

George was dealing with this a bit better but not much, he was more focused on his school work but that's the only thing that _doesn't_ make him feel guilty for what he did! He sighs and runs his hand over his flat top as he does some extra credit homework. He glaces over at Harold's house, his friend taking a break from well... **_everything_**. His mom even said she'll get him therapy if he needs it, thinking he's beating himself up over something petty.

**_ If only she knew... _ **

Harold wakes up in the principal's office, looking at Mr. Krupp, he can see a large gash in the man's neck _"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the fluffy haired killer who wanted me dead!"_ "N-no you got it all wrong Mr. Krupp! Please listen please! I d-didn't mean it I swear!" _"BUT YOU DID. LOOK AT ME HAROLD. LOOK AT ME NOW. I'M CUT OPEN AND BLEEDING ALL CAUSE OF **YO-** "_

Harold screams as he sits up in his bed, moving his long hair out of the way as he looks around the dark room. His mother seems to still be asleep, **_thankfully_** , he stares at his hands as the images of blood dripping down them flicker through his mind, before he grips the sheets and quietly sobs _"I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry!_ " He slowly grasps his head and rocks back and forth.

** _He didn't mean too..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anybody would want a sequel to this, but if you do, comment it! For now it's a "Complete" fic!


End file.
